Kicknapped
by HamsterRox
Summary: A mysterious man appears and only Kim and Jack can see him. The title explains the rest. A KICK/KACK/Whatever you call that involves Kim and Jack story! There are also real Kicks, punches! So its rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey all you Kickin' it fans! I have really wanted to do a Kickin it Story! So here you go! Please Review and tell me what you think! Also Check my Profile to check out new stories I'm doing and maybe give me a Tv show you want me to write about. Oops long An sorry, lets just get on with the story.**

**-HamsterRox**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' it**

**Kim's POV**

I was at the dojo, all my friends have disappeared, the world had turned black. I woke up from my nightmare my forehead burning. I swung my feet off the bed and into my slippers and put my robe on. My alarm clock hadn't rung. I panicked the alarm clock showed 8:03 am. School starts at 7:30! I ran over to my closet to get changed when my phone rang. It was Jack, I flipped open the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim, are you going to the dojo today?" Jack asked.

I pulled my pants on. "What time?" I held the phone up with my shoulder.

I heard Jack pause "In about an hour."

Confused, I sat on my bed. "What? Wait- You want me to miss school? I'm already late- wait how are you calling me? Aren't you suppose to be in class?"

"Really? Kimmy, you have already forgotten?" Jack said.

"Forgot what?"

"School ended yesterday." Jack said. I knew that he was smiling.

"Yea, right, I forgot. See you in a hour." I shut the phone without letting him answer. I fell back on my bed. _Great job Kim way to ruin your first day of summer._ I thought.

**Jack POV**

I laughed, falling on my bed. I waited for Kim to reply. _Dang, she hung up._ I shut the phone, left it on my bed and went downstairs. Jerry, Eddie and Milton were sitting at my kitchen table.

"Jack, did you get a hold of Kim?" Milton asked.

"Yea, she will be here in an hour." I said.

"An hour? Did she just wake up? She's a late sleeper, Its like two in the afternoon." He checked his imaginary watch. Jerry slapped him.

"Your so dumb, it's like 6pm. Silly." I stopped drumming my fingers on the table and looked at my friends with a crazy expression, I glanced at my watch, Jerry, and you have a real watch."

"Yea, I know, it's not in this time zone." Jerry said, Trying to be cool.

"Why don't you set it to this time zone?" I said.

"Dude that's a brilliant idea." Jerry just sat there. "I wonder why I didn't think of that." I just let out a sigh.

_Oh, Jerry, there are many things wrong with you._ I thought. "Wasabi Warriors, come on! Let's go meet Kim at her house." Eddie took a cupcake from the middle of the table and started eating it.

"But, I wanted to eat this." Eddie said looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Ay, I want to stay." Jerry said putting up his feet up on the table.

"Ok, stay" I said.

"I'm not, I going to go over to Kim's, I love her mom, she makes the best cookies and she is…" Milton looked around to find all of us starring at him. "Did I just say that out loud?"

I rolled my eyes. "Awkward." Milton blushed. "MOM, MILTON AND I ARE GOING TO KIMS! YOU WANT TO COME DOWN AND GIVE EDDIE AND JERRY COMPANY?"

Jerry jumped up. "You didn't just do that." Eddie looked like he was going to spit the cupcake out, but he didn't it would have been a waste of cupcake! Eddie took 3 more cupcakes and ran out the door with Jerry following behind him. I liked to remember the reason why Eddie and Jerry were scared of my mom.

**FLASHBACK (No pov)**

**Jack had left to go to the dojo with Kim and Milton, Jerry and Eddie stayed behind with Jacks mother. It started to be a fun evening. **

"**Sweethearts do you want me to make cookies?" Mrs. Anderson asked.**

"**YES!" Eddie practically yelled with delight.**

"**Ok, hold on I already have some in the oven!" She said going into the kitchen.**

"**I'm in heaven!" Eddie ran into the kitchen after her.**

"**Ay! It looks like I'm a lone wolf again." Jerry said.**

"**Jerry sweetie I have music that you can have and dance to."**

"**The lone wolf has disappeared!" Jerry walked into the kitchen. **

**30 MIN. LATER**

**Jerry was listening to music and dancing.**

**DING**

**The cookies were done! Eddie took them out and set them down on a hot plate. The minuet the cookies met the cold air they were done. He reached out his arms to shovel all the cookies onto the plate when Mrs. Anderson came out **

"**NO Eddie, you will get sick!" She gave him half a cookie. Eddie starred at it like she had said that he is only allowed three meals a day. He shook at the thought. **

**Mrs. Anderson went over to Jerry and shoved a bright pick helmet on his head. "You could trip and fall and get hurt! Here I'll go get the elbow pads and the knee pads. OH! And the butt pad!" When she disappeared, Jerry ran over to Eddie taking the helmet off as he ran. He took Eddie by the ear and pulled him to leave. **

"**Hold on I'm coming!" He whispered at Jerry. Eddie Ran over to the cookie plate took as many as he could carry and ran out of the door Jerry right behind him.**

**END FLASHBACK (Jack's POV)**

I smiled. My mother wasn't even home. But it had seemed to work because Jerry and Eddie were outside with Milton. "Come on lets go to Kim's!"

"Fine whatever, Lets go already" I took my skateboard and gave Eddie and Jerry the skateboards they had rode to get here. "Milton are you sure you don't want to ride my extra skateboard?"

"NO, I could, no sorry, I WILL fall on my butt and break it." Milton Replied.

"Are you su-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HURT MY BUTT!" Milton yelled. My neighbors who were walking there dog, stopped to give Milton a weird look. Then they continued on.

"Ok, Ok fine." I said and he headed to Kim's.

**AN: YAY finished the first chapter! I'm glad that I got it out earlier, this was suppose to go up at the start of winter break! But yay I finished it sooner! This Chapter was more of a intro to what's happening before, so REVIEW and I try to post the second chap SOON!**

**-HamsterRox**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I LOVE YOU GUYS! Great reviews! Great reviews! Well since I've been getting awesome reviews! I'm going to get another chap up! In this chapter there is going to be more action! Well since I am really happy and I have run out of things to say for the authors note LETS GET ON TO THE STORY!**

**KEEP Reviewing! Reviews, make me want to work on my story! Even if you already reviewed, REVIEW AGAIN!**

**-HamsterRox**

**Kim's POV**

I got out of the shower and got dressed. Wandering around my room, I stopped at my mirror. _Is that something in my teeth?_ Leaning in closer I slid my finger across my tooth and it came off. _Its just toothpaste._ I leaned back out and fixed my damp hair brushing nice strokes with my hairbrush. In the corner of my mirror I faintly saw something. I glanced closer at it and screamed. Spinning around and using my hairbrush as a weapon I looked around my room. _Nothing._ Hearing someone come up the stairs I dropped my hairbrush on the ground and went over to my door just as my mother opened it.

"KIM! Are you alright? Why on earth are you screaming?"

I offered a smile "I saw a spider…?"

"Don't scare me like that again!" and with that she left.

I picked up my hair brush and set it on my dresser. Hearing movement in my room I turned around and almost screamed again, but I didn't because that would just make my mother come up again.

"Hello Kim" said a dude next to my window, he had black hair and wore a leather jacket. Then without saying anything he jumped out my window. My TWO STORIES window. I ran over to the window frightened when I saw neither him or a body and no blood. Scared I closed my window and locked it.

_Who was that man and how did he know my name?_

**Jack's POV**

We were outside Kim's I went up to the door and rang the doorbell. Kim's mom answered. "Hello Jack, and…Others" she said "Kim's upstairs having a freak attack."

"About what?" I asked.

"Some spider or something."

_Kim's not afraid of spiders. _"Thanks Mrs. Crawford." She smiled. The Wasabi warriors and I ran up to Kim's room and banged on the door she opened the door._ Hey cutie_ I heard in the back of my mind. _No Jack you have no feelings for Kim… do I?_ Kim snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey. Come in."

"Hey cu-Kim" I fixed my sentence hoping she didn't notice. I walked in.

"Jack, can you hand my hair brush?" she asked me her back turned. I grabbed it off the dresser throwing at her. "Think fa-" I didn't even finish my sentence. She had spun around and caught it in her hand.

"Nice try." She said smiling. I moved on to the next subject.

"Kim your mother told us you screamed from a spider? What really happened?" I could tell she really wanted to tell me I saw her bite her lip, then she blushed. "It just… surprised me."

"Aren't we going to the dojo?" Eddie asked. Jerry and Milton nodded.

"Hold on let me grab my bag." Milton said as he picked up Kim's bag.

"Uh Milton, that's my bag." Kim said. Milton dropped the bag and wiped his hand on his shorts then going through his pocket.

"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!" he yelled.

Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"Germs, germs. I forgot my hand sanitizer!" everyone face palmed. "Oh, yea, I also left my bag outside." He glanced. "DANG it's raining!"

I stood up. I'll go get it!" I pushed passed my friends and left the room. As I went down the stairs, something I don't know what drew me into the kitchen. I went in expecting to see Mrs. Crawford. But I didn't see her. Instead I saw a man with black hair and a leather jacket sitting at the table.

"Hello Jack." Then smoke came and when it cleared Mrs. Crawford was coming toward him.

"Jack? Sweetheart? Sorry I kind of burnt something in the oven." I didn't say anything I just walked outside and grabbed Milton's bag and then headed to Kim's room.

_Who was that man and how did he know my name?_

**A/N: YAY yea ok it was short chap. Oops! But I wanted to end it there! EVIL! Yea whatever REVIEW! I was on action for a while and when I got back I had a lot of reviews so! YUP YOUR AWESOME. Remember if you review your awesome, if you don't….. well Don't not review! That made no sense! Oh well!**

**REVIEW!**

**MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**-HamsterRox**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all! This is my Christmas gift for you all! Merry Christmas! I hope you all had a good one. Now I was going to add a contest into this chapter! How's that? Let's make it interesting! The first Person who gets it right gets to name the Creepy dude in this story! (Note: The name has to be appropriate) **

**Q: In the second chapter, the dude jumped out of Kim's two story window and when he met Jack he some how disappeared in a cloud of smoke How did he do it?**

**Ok so this is the question. Be creative as possible! Review your answer! (Oh, and to take part of this contest you have to be signed in so I can PM u if you got it right.) You can still review for just reviewing! That would make me happy!**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**-HamsterRox**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

As I walked up the stairs with Milton's bag I thought about how that man been able to get in and get out without anyone noticing. I thought about what would happen if I told any of my friends. _Well I know what Eddie and Jerry would say._ **Ninja. **_Yup, typical Eddie and Jerry._ Milton would probably say he was hallucinating and give him facts about how it's impossible and that explanation would probably take hours! _There always Kim. _A voice in the back of my head said. _Yea, I guess she would understand. Well she would at least wait till I'm out of the room to laugh._ As I got up into the room Eddie and Jerry were arguing over who could tie shoes better. I laughed and sat next to Kim and dropped Milton's bag on the ground. "Who's winning?" I asked Kim.

"Well… It's hard to tell. I mean they are auguring over who could tie shoes? So…" she smiled "I really don't know"

They both watched Milton try to break them apart but it was useless. "Guys! I want to leave!" I yelled getting up and breaking them apart.

"Fine, but I won!" Jerry said taking his bag and walking out the door.

"Sure, you did." Eddie said and he and Milton went out with him. "In your dreams." He muttered.

Kim and I were the last ones to walk out. "Hey Kim?" I asked her.

"Yea?" She replied

"Have you ever seen a man in a le-" I was interrupted by Jerry.

"Hey you love birds coming?" He said. I had just remembered that we were still in the room together. _Awkward._ I thought. We both blushed and rushed out of the room.

_I'll tell her later._

**Kim's POV**

_Jack was going to tell me something. What on earth would that be?_ I shrugged the thought off and we headed to the dojo.

~At the dojo~

When we got there I went over to open the door to find it locked. "It's locked." I said turning around.

Jerry laughed and pushed me aside. "I got it!" He went over to the door and pulled then stopped. I chuckled.

"What's wrong Mr. Cool?" I asked.

"It's locked."

Everyone face palmed. I whipped out my cell phone and called Rudy.

"Hello?"

"Uh, Rudy? Why is the Dojo locked?"

"Because I'm not there. Duh!" Rudy said like it was the most stupid question ever.

"Where are you?"

"North California." Rudy said.

"How on earth are you in North Carolina? I saw you yesterday." I replied.

"Yea, I know after we talked I went home and wanted to go."

"We were all planning to spend more time at the Dojo since it's the summer!"

"Oh." There was a pause. "Well… I don't know, I guess you are going to have to do something else." Then the phone went dead.

_Rude much? That is so unlike Rudy. What is happening?_ I spun around and told the Wasabi Warriors what happened on the phone.

"Rudy, never talks like that, and he didn't even have a reason to go to North Carolina. He loves training here with us." Jack said looking puzzled. _Oh, he looks cute._ Dang there goes the voice in my head. _Shut up I'm not in the mood. _The voice talked back. _Oh yes you are!_

"Kim? Are you alright? You have a retarded look on your face." Jerry replied.

_What? How do I have a retarded look on my face… Dang I was arguing with myself of coarse that's going to look weird. _"Oops sorry, I was thinking." _About Jack! _"Shut UP!" I finally yelled.

"Kim, no one is talking." Jack said looking at me confused. I was also confused till I realized what I had said out loud. I blushed.

"Sorry… Uh, it was too quiet in here…?" I tried.

"That makes prefect sense!" Jerry replied. "Wait what are we talking about again?"

"You know what?" I replied.

"What?"

"Why don't we just use the key that Rudy always leaves in the bush right over there?" I said pointing my finger over to the closest bush. "Sorry I just remembered it."

After we were all in, we headed to the changing rooms. When I got back out I saw _Rudy _walking out of his office. "Hey Kim, I guess you're the first one out of the changing room." I stopped and walked over to him. Then I slapped him. He flinched back and surprise and gave me a girly scream. "What was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"Making sure you weren't a ghost." I replied.

"Why would I be a ghost."

"Oh, I see what you did now. You pulled a prank. Good one. North Carolina!"

"What are you talking about I haven't pulled any prank!" Rudy replied. He looked dead serious.

"Rudy… Were your phone?" I asked confused once again.

"On my desk. Why?"

"Have you recently used it?"

"No."

"Uh, I have to call my…Mom can I use it? I forgot my phone at home…" I pushed my phone deeper into my butt pocket.

"Sure." I walked into his office and over to his phone. I went to resent calls. And at the very top of the list it read.

Kim Crawford_ Received_ Answered.

**Jerry's POV**

I walked out of the changing room with Eddie, Milton and Jack right behind me. As we saw walked out we saw _Rudy_. "Rudy! You're back from North Carolina!"

"I already told Kim and I'm going to tell you. I NEVER WENT TO NORTH CAROLINA!"

"What are you talking about Rudy? Kim said that you just told her you were there." Eddie said.

"Ok, I'm confused." I said. Everyone looked at me and agree with me for once.

Then Kim came out of Rudy's office. "We have a problem!" she said holding Rudy's phone.

* * *

><p><strong>That seems like a good place to stop. Ok well that and I'm tired. I must really want to get this done because currently it is 3:06 am in the morning. And yes, I did add a Jerry POV because I felt like he should get one. I love Reviews lets try to hit 25! That would make me happy! If we go over, I might just add a little surprise to the next chapter! Thank you so much! And don't forget to review! Don't forget to answer the question!<strong>

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**-HamsterRox**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: Ok, one of you have the right answer, but not entirely right. So I'm just going to keep waiting till one of you get it right. I am not going to wait forever though. How many of you think he should be a vampire? That was one of the reviews. I guess that would make the story interesting but kind of weird. So I know this is only an Authors Note I'm sorry. I hate doing this to you guys, but I can't kind of continue till I know you guys are good. Vampire? Or not? If you don't think so then Review what you think it is. sorry this is only an authors note!**

**-HamsterRox**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Great the Reviews are great! The Winner of the contest is Graciegirl127! Yay congrats! Now her idea was great! But all the rest of them were great 2! Yea I agree the vampire thing would have been 2 much like twilight, and it would have made the story weird! But 4 for everyone who goes back to look at her Review. I am going to take her idea and mix it up! So get ready for some action! This chap is going to be long, because I was on a small hiatus. I had writers block! Oops! Sorry hopefully this will make it up! This idea by the way goes to Graciegirl127**

**-HamsterRox**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KICKIN IT! I own the plot and the OC's but the idea was Graciegirl127's idea! **

**Kim's POV**

"What's the problem Kim?" Jack asked me. "What's wrong with Rudy's cell phone?"

"Well-" I started.

"I KNOW!" Jerry interrupted. We all looked at him. "I bet Rudy went over on his cell phone minuets!" We all continued to look at him.

"That's ridiculous, I have unlimited minuets." Rudy said.

"Well then! Maybe you used unlimited and 1 minuets!" Jerry said walking over to Rudy and putting his hand on Rudy's shoulder. "It's alright Rudy! The phone people will take you to jail."

"What?" Rudy asked Jerry.

"Rudy, Rudy, You only get ONE PHONE CALL!" Jerry said. "To bad you went over your minuets."

"Jerry." I spoke.

"Yes?"

"Your messed up, that isn't even close to what I was going to say." I replied. He looked at me.

"That hurts Kim." He said dramatically clutching his heart.

I looked at everyone. "Come on guys I'm serious! I told you about the call and about Rudy going to North Carolina-"

"I AM NOT IN NORTH CAROLINA!" Rudy shouted.

"I realize that. I went to his phone and it said he answered my call. Someone was on that phone and we need to figure out whom." I eyed everyone. "This isn't a joke right?" Everyone shook their heads. "Alright then, someone is messing around with us and we don't like that. Everyone in to solve this mystery?" I put my hand out. Everyone put their hands on top.

"WASABI!"

**Jack's POV**

_Ok my life is weird, first this man and now this. Hmmm, does this phone call have anything to do with him?_ I walked home from the dojo, thinking about what had happened. My phone buzzed I took it out and saw a text message from my mom.

'Hey, when r u coming home?'

I text her back.

'I'm on my way now b home in 5.'

I slid my phone back in my pocket. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move. I stopped and turned around. Nothing. I kept walking.

"Jack!"

I spun around and Kim was running towards me. "Kim? What are you doing here?"

She caught up to me, "You forgot your bag," she said handing it to me. _Wow, I must be tired that I forgot it there._ We kept walking the awkward silence was killing me. Then she spoke "Hey, Jack you were going to say something to me earlier but then the warriors interrupted? What was it? It seemed important."

"Oh, well, uh…" Funny, I couldn't remember. _OH YEA!_ "Oh, I remembered. Have you ever seen an m-"

"Kim and Jack. Nice to see you, We need to talk." A voice said in front of them, they both looked in that direction.

**Milton's POV**

When I got home, I went straight up to my room. I sat down at my desk. _I AM BORED! Maybe I'll do my Homework that is due next month? Nah I already did it. Hmmmm._ I went on my laptop and went into my favorites.

Math

Collage Math

Science

FanFiciton **(lol)**

I clicked FanFiction and got take right to the site. I scrolled down the list of TV Shows and saw one named Kickin' it. _Hmm seems interesting._ I clicked it. Then all of a sudden my phone rang. Checking who it was. I turned off my laptop. "Hello?" I said, walking to the fridge to gets some milk.

"Hey Milton."

"Julie! It's great to talk to you how you are?"

"Fine. Milton I'm just fine. There is just a problem."

"What?"

"Turn the TV on right now!"

I went over to the TV and switched it on; it came on to the news.

"**Back to you Barbra." The man said, and the camera switched to a women.**

"**There are more missing persons." **Two faces that I knew came up on the screen.

"**Two teenagers were reported missing just 5 minutes ago Jack Anderson and Kim Crawford." **I did a spit take and my milk went everywhere.

"What? I shouted into the phone. "How did you know?"

"Well I was the one who reported it." She said. I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door to Julie's I arrived in about 5 minutes. A surprised Julie answered the door. "Alrightie then." She shut her phone and brought me into the living room. I sat down and Julie told her story.

"Well I was going outside to take out the trash and I saw Jack and Kim across the road talking, being me I just let them talk, I thought that they were having a romantic moment. So I kind of hid behind a bush, Yes, I know I do sound like a stalker. Then a Man in all black came out of know where and pointed to a car, I couldn't see the man he was wearing all black like I said, then her took something out that looked like a gun. I was scared for my friends, they got in the car. Right after that I called the police." She looked guilty. "I feel responsible; I just let them get away!" I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's alright Jules, if you would have gone out, you would have been kidnapped or killed. Who would tell the police? And then I would have missed you so much!"

"I'm scared Milton, what's going to happen to our friends?"

**A/N:Ok no worry I am going to keep going I just wanted to say, if Julie sounds to OC then it's not my fault, she been in not so many episodes. So I shall keep goin!**

**Kim's POV**

I was with Jack, then in a car. That is all I remember. Nothing else. I woke up and I tried to stand up, I couldn't. I looked down and I was tied up. _What?_ I felt something tied up behind me. _Jack._ "Jack WAKE UP!" There was a tried grunt.

"Mommmmy 5 more minutes." He grumbled.

"Jack I am not your mother." No reply. I tilted my head so that I was close to his ear. "Clowns." I whispered.

Jumping up he turned his head side to side. "CLOWNS WHERE?" When he jumped up he kind of failed and the chair was stuck to his butt, since I was tied to him, I was all of a sudden in the air. He tripped and we fell over. On our sides still tied up.

"Nice going Jack."

"Yea, well excuse me. You were the one who said… Cl- CClo- CClow… The word." Jack replied then we were being pulled right side up again. And I came face to face with a man.

He stepped back. "Hello, Kim, Jack."

I gave him a fake smile. "Hello, Creeper, Stalker." Jack burst out laughing.

"Oh Kim, Still making jokes when we are kidnapped and tied up and this person has a gun."

The man surprisingly smiled. "You looked familiar." Jack and I said at the same time.

He untied us and we stood next to each other in our fighting stance. "No, don't do that. I am a certified member of Ninja academy. Me and Jack looked at each other, and blinked. _Sure._

I cracked a smile. "It's cold in here." The man said sliding on his leather jacket.

At the same time Jack and I spoke. "YOU!" then we looked at each other in confusion.

"Yes, me. But let me introduce myself. First of all I am not a Villon or bad guy or whatever you want to suggest…" Jack interrupted.

"Said the guy who kidnapped us."

"I did not kidnap you; I wanted you to join me."

"In world domination? No thank you." Jack said.

"Ok, no more talking for you." The man said warning Jack. Jack put his hands up.

"Alright, no need to get all gunnie on me!"

"As I was saying, I am Zachary Morgan, you may call me Zeke. I am a spy for the CSI. I need people to recruit. Would you be interested?"

"Let me get this straight. You are a NinjaSpy for the CSI and you want to recruit 14 year olds?" I asked

"Ok, that sounded better in my head." I gave him one of my death glares. "Kim, and Jack. You are amazing Karate students and you have potential."

"Yea, in Karate, not in killing or fighting people and solving mysteries!" I replied. _This man is crazy._

"Do we get monkey sidekicks?" Zeke looked at Jack like he was the crazy one.

"No."

"I'm out" Jack said heading towards the door. I followed Jack.

"Zeke, this is crazy. WE ARE 14! Now please go bother someone else." Jack and I turned to the gate and then it closed, iron bars were coming down.

"You can't refuse to join the CSI. Now you know too much." Zeke replied. "I'm sorry your talents will be wasted. But you must join or be eliminated." Ninja's were coming out of everywhere.

"Ninjas, it's always ninjas!" Jack said. One of the Ninjas was about to punch Jack in the head from behind. I was going to call out but I wouldn't have been fast enough. Jack caught the ninjas hand and replied. "You really, shouldn't have done that." He flipped the ninja over and started fighting like a maniac. I joined in and soon enough we had defeated them all.

"Look. At. That. Talent." Zeke said. The gates are lifted. You may go. But just remember I am going to get you to join. One way or another." Jack and I ran out and back to my house the closest one. After the police interviewed us and we got hugged who knows how many times. We replied to all of our hundreds of texts and Jack got to spend the night. Apparently Jacks parents had texted him the night of the kidnapping that they were going to Hawaii. There was no cable, and they didn't know of the kidnapping.

~a couple hours later~

I was in my room, checking Facebook, reading things online and replying to Emails. There was a knock on my door. I closed my laptop and put it on my desk. I slid back in the covers. "Come in."

Jack opened the door and came in. He sat on my bed and we talked. "Crazy day today. Huh." I agreed. And Jacks head came up. I tried not to look into his chocolate eyes. I couldn't help it. I did and I got lost in them. "Kim? Kim?" Jack leaned closer to my face watching my vacant expression. Once I was 'awake' I found Jacks face close to mine and he was starring into my eyes. _AHHH he is soo close I am happy, happy! HAPPY!_ My heart was racing. He came closer, and closer. I was lost as his lips met mine. Then we both pulled apart and blushed but, I couldn't help it anymore, this time I knew I couldn't pretend. I was in love with Jack Anderson.

**A/N: AWWWW! Anyways like the idea? Please like it. I though soooooo hard on how to do this chapter I had it all planned out in my head and I didn't know how to word it…. So REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT! OMG I am really excited for you guys to read this chap. REVIEW! BTW there is more, it's not even close to being done! Alright then! Please review and have fun waiting for the next chap! Congrats Graciegirl127!**

**Sorry for all the mistakes. just noticed it, i was wondering why it kept changing the words i spelled right to different word, apparently it was set to Spanish, because earlier i was doing that hw, SORRY! i'll remember to fix it next time!**

**P.S- This is chapter 4. I am replacing the Authors note so you don't get confused about the chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kicknapped - Chapter 6**

**A/N: good news! more action. Did i lose my readers? cuz the reviews have been shortened. Makes me sad. :'( and I'm sorry I haven't updated anyone my stories in forever cuz the thing I use to write, it broke! So I had to sent it in! AWWW im sorry! but i had exams, and stuff! Ok so now i have can't update as often because i don't have anything to write on. so this may be quick. So heres the story.**

**-HamsterRox**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

The air was warm, i could see someone, they were very faint. I started coughing and struggling for air. There was a hand on my my arm, shaking me.

"KIM! KIM" a voice in the background said to me.

I woke up. Jack was over me shaking me back and fourth.

"Jack? What the heck?" I remembered last night. The dream, Jack kissed me. Yes, it was a dream. wow i wonder if he was thinking of me? 'KIM!' i mentally shout.

"Sorry Kimmy. You were yelling in your sleep. sounded like you where dying, you were coughing and gasping."

I thought about telling a lie, but i am terrible at telling lies. Plus with everything that happened i think i can trust jack.

"Did i tell you how my dad died?"

Jack looked like he was thinking. "No."

"Well when..."

**FLASHBACK**

I was sitting on my bed playing with my teddy bear and excited because today was my 5th birthday! "Mr. Cuddles, mom and dad said they have a surprise for me! i wonder what it is!" I picked up Mr. Cuddles and hugged him. "Mommy and Daddy are the best! I hope that-" I cut myself off and stared at the door there was a bright light coming from it, i heard a crash and a scream. Sitting Mr. Cuddles on my bed i walk over to the door. Scared i opened the door, to a fire. I screamed and panicked. "Mommy? Daddy?" i cried out to the fire. I heard my Mom.

"Kimmy? Stay where you are." I looked behind me.

"I can't Mommy! the fires in my room." I saw Mr. Cuddles burn to pieces before my eyes. I started crying, watching my beloved teddy bear die. "Where's Daddy?" No answer. I started coughing and gagging. I blacked out.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Kim? I'm so sorry for your loss." Jack said. I could see that he was telling the truth with the look in his eyes.

"Well its fine, by the way you would never tell me your story? Where is your dad?" Jacks face fell and he looked me in the eyes.

"Kimmy, i am telling you the truth when i said that I don't know. My dad left when i was little, and i don't know why. Is that alright with you?"

"Jack, im sorry. I Never knew that you didn't know. It must be painful to talk about that, because i know it is for me to talk about my dad." I looked down and grevied but i knew my dad was never going to come back, at least Jack's dad could come home at any time. I felt a hand grab me and pull me into a hug.

"We will get through this." Jack said.

"Where's mom?" I asked getting out of bed. I checked my watch 10:03am. "She should have woken me up by now!"

"Kim, it's alright. But now that i think about it, i haven't heard anyone for a while..." Jack replyed.

I jumped up and ran to my door and threw it open and ran into my mom's room. No one there. "MOM?" No answer. "JACK!" i said as i ran down the staires and into the kitchen. There was a note on the table so i read it.

_Dear Kim and Jack,_

_I told you i would not give up. We are on an importent case but we need your help. join the CSI! just to help you discide i was taken your Mom and friends. Meet me by the ware house in town. C U THERE!_

_-Z_

I turned around my face drenched with tears and Jack who was behind me caught me and hugged me. "Not my mom and friends too. We don't know anything about his Zeke. How do we know he is good?

* * *

><p><strong>Jacks POV<strong>

We walked up to the warehouse Kim under my arm, we stopped and waited.

"Good to see you guys. Do you have your answer?" Zeke sounded from the dark side of the room.

"Yes."

"So?"

"Let our friends go first." I said sounding braver than i was.

"Oh, now i wouldn't be the one making the conditions. but ok." Kim's Mom walked out she looked in no pain. She really looked happy.

"Kim, Jack! glad you could make it." Then Eddie, Milton, Julie and Jerry walked out. Jerry flopped on the couch.

"So what knew people?" he said. I looked at Kim, so looked really surprised. and she looked... Hot? SHUT UP JACK! I offered her a smile.

"Nothing much. So what are you all doing here?" i asked.

"Joining the CSI! thats what!" Jerry said, liked it happened everyday. "Well except for Jules, but she wanted to stay with Miltion."

"Your joining? Why?" I asked.

"Because they asked us too, DUH!"

"Wait who's they?" Kim looked confused.

"Zeke and your mother! Gosh your slow. By the way Kim you didn't tell us your mother was dating!"

I whipped my head to kim.

and my heart broke when I saw her. I don't think she knew.

**A/N: SOOOOO? WAS THAT BETTER? AND DID I GAIN READERS BACK? I AM SOOOOO sorry that i haven't updated any of my stories! i have so many exams and grades to worry about! ugh! plus I don't own a laptop or anything. PLEASE REVIEW! that tells me your still awake and happy with my story and will review!**

**-HamsterRox**


	7. Chapter 7

Kicknapped Ch. 7

**OMG I AM SO SORRY! I have been really busy, being me and all. I hate school! I to make a scale model for my WW2 project! Ah. Horrible! Then I have a presentation! Hate it! Anyway here ya go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

My mom came towards me. "Kimmy, don't be mad…"

"Mad? Mad?" I snapped. "I'm furious, how could you do this to me?"

I turned to Jack and all the other warriors counting Julie. "Why are you guys the heck here?" I said.

They looked around. "I'm sorry Kim, it just sounded interesting," Eddie said.

"Well Zeke here, said that you guys were going to die if we didn't come back," I snapped once again.

This time Jack spoke up. "Kim, he didn't necessarily say they were going to die…"

I turned to him, anger welling up, and "Jack! I thought you were on my side?" I could feel my eyes growing wet. I turned away from him. "You know what forget it." I ran out of there, tears slipping down my face.

**Jack's POV**

I was about to follow her but her mom kept me back. "Leave her be, this might be a shock for her."

"Wow, what a nice mom you are." I shook her hand off my wrist and tried to ran after Kim again.

"Jack? Where do you think your going?" I spun around to find _MY _Mom standing next to Mrs. Crawford.

"Mom what the heck are you doing here?" I held my hand to my forehead, "don't tell me you've found someone to date as well."

She smiled, and then frowned. "Not exactly, kind of the opposite." Then came in someone I would have never expected to come in the room in a hundred years.

"Hello Jack, Welcome to the CSI."

**Kim's POV**

After getting out of there I ran home hoping that maybe Jack had followed her, maybe he cared. The kiss, the one in the dream had been so real. It had made me happy, and I had confessed my love. _Kim! You sappy, mushy person, this is ruining your street cred, and you are to strong for this! _I agree with the voice in my head, no matter how weird that sounded.I finally reached my house and ran to my room. Fell on my bed and went to sleep.

I woke up about 3 hours later it was now like 4 in the afternoon. I got up to take another shower; it would wake me up and feel good. I opened my bathroom door and went in. But instead of taking a shower, I just stood there starting in the mirror. I put my hair up into a ponytail and looked at my face. _No makeup, nothing. _I had pretty good skin. _Is this why Jack doesn't like me?_ _I'm not that kind of person who will cake makeup on there face._ I stood there for a while glaring at my reflection. I look across my room, to my scissors. _NO KIM! STOP YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THAT! _My voice was right again. I didn't want to do that. I decided that taking a shower wasn't the best idea, so I went down stairs to make some food up. After like looking in the fridge for a whole 5 minuets, I took yogurt. _Its ok Kim, breathe._

**Julies POV**

After Kim ran out the door, they asked me to leave, because someone top secret was going to come. Sadly I said Goodbye to Milton and left. I wanted to go and follow Kim, but I think she wanted to be alone. So I went home. At my house I wandered over to the TV, I had already finished my homework with Milton and next months as well. So I started Channel Surfing. Finding a channel on Geographical Rocks I started watching it. I know that it very educational but its just pain boring. Turning it off I went to get my phone. There was a text on it.

MILTON: Hey Jules, gonna be home in 10, then I'll call you.

JULIE: Ok, Mil, talk to you then.

I went up into my room and fell on my bed. _What a long day? _I rolled over on my bed. _Who was that strange person they didn't want me to see?_

* * *

><p><strong>Glad i could work on something that wasn't homework! I HAVE STUPID MSP! HAAHAHAHHAHAH<strong>

**-HamsterRox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys…. Don't be mad… I'm already mad at myself for not updating…. So here is the final chapter of Kicknapped! My next stories I will be writing out the whole thing, then having "update days" like one of my friends on here. She's are really amazing writer! Her name is 1jamespenadrive (hope I got that right!) Anyway, don't be mad and review! :) **

_**Last Time:**_

_**Julies POV**_

_After Kim ran out the door, they asked me to leave, because someone top secret was going to come. Sadly I said Goodbye to Milton and left. I wanted to go and follow Kim, but I think she wanted to be alone. So I went home. At my house I wandered over to the TV, I had already finished my homework with Milton and next months as well. So I started Channel Surfing. Finding a channel on Geographical Rocks I started watching it. I know that it very educational but its just pain boring. Turning it off I went to get my phone. There was a text on it._

_MILTON: Hey Jules, gonna be home in 10, then I'll call you._

_JULIE: Ok, Mil, talk to you then._

_I went up into my room and fell on my bed. __What a long day? __I rolled over on my bed. __Who was that strange person they didn't want me to see?_

**Jack's POV**

"Dad?" I said looking up at him astonished. I looked up at the man that had been out of my life for as long as I can remember. He left when I was a baby, and since he had never contacted I had assumed he was dead.

"Jack," my father said looking at me. He opened his arms. If he expected me to run into his arms, he was very mistaken.

"No," I said to his hug. "You left me," I gave him a cold stare.

"I know Jack, but I had an agency to run," Wrong thing to say.

"So this agency, was more important than me and mom?" I asked. "I grew up without a dad. People would tease me and say that I was the reason my father wasn't here anymore. What could I do but agree with them, I thought you were dead."

"You thought I was dead?" he asked and I nodded. He started to come forward, but I stopped him.

"The only one people I care about now is Mom, Kim and the guys," My dad, which I shall now call "Tom" because I just left him, like he left me.

"I'm going to go and see Kim, I'm not going to join your stupid club, and you are not my father," I turned around and dramatically left, to go find Kim.

**Kim's POV**

I woke up from where I was on the couch, Ice cream bucket in my lap, empty, TV on. _Well, this is weird. _I looked at the clock. It read 8pm. I slept for like four hours! I jumped up, and that's when all the memories of what happened earlier soaked into my brain. _Jack. Mom. The guys. _Why was the world so against me? I threw the empty tub of ice cream away into the trash, and trudged upstairs. Going over to my photos I picked up the one of my dad, he was like 30 or something in the picture, but it was still a good one. _Dad, I miss you. _I went over to my bed and got under the covers. That when the doorbell rang. _It probably just mom coming home. Note to self: never talk to her again._ I rolled over, that when _my _door opened. "Go away mom," I said still under the covers. No answer. I felt the covers switched and that's when I was face to face, with none other than Jack.

"Hey," he said. That's when I burst out laughing. I pulled down the covers and sat up. I turned to see jack sitting next to me.

"What are you doing in my bed?" I asked.

"You know, just hanging around," I giggled. I could NEVER stay mad at him. "Kim," he started. I just looked at him. "After you left, my dad came in," I sat there confused.

"Wait, your dad that left?" He looked at me.

"No, Kim, the other one," he said sarcastically. I held up my arms.

"No hate bro," I said jokingly. Then I got serious. "What did you do?"

"I left, after a his speech about how he had to leave me and my mom because the agency was more important,"

"He's the boss?" I asked.

"Hell yea, which makes sense because those people are crazy," Jack said. Then he looked panicked. "Not, your mom though, she's….. Cool?"

"don't remind me," I said. "What was she thinking? DATING HIM?! The worst part was that I NEVER suspected her to be a part of this," Kim shook her head. Life is confusing.

That when Jack leaned over and gave me a hug. "Kim, you do know that you're not alone right," he said in the hug. The weirdest part? I hugged him back. And it felt _nice. _Once we were done with _that. _Jack got out of my bed and held out his hand. "Come on Kimmy-cup, we are going to fix this mess," I smiled and didn't react when he called me that. How weird… That was not normal.

"My mother…" I said with worry. She was still with Zeke. Ugh. Why does Zeke have to be here?

"Kim, she likes him, and maybe loves, because people do crazy things for people they love," That when I looked up, after everything that happened. Jack was here for me. Not even my _family _was there for me. I looked up at his chocolate brown eyes and smiled. I was lost. Ok, so maybe people do crazy thing for love. Maybe my mother was one of them. I never thought that _I _would be one of them, but maybe I am. Because here I am, about to go on a journey with Jack. Well at least down to the kitchen… I was starving again.

"Alright, we'll get food first," Jack remarked hearing my stomach growl. I was happy. I took Jacks hand without second thought and ran down the stairs, dragging him with me. Letting our hands drop when I reached the bottom of the stairs. I went and grabbed some food out of the kitchen. I turned around, and there _he _was. I grabbed the closest thing I could find, which sadly happened to be a spoon.

"What?" Zeke asked. "You are going to stab me with a spoon?" He made a chuckling noise, but I couldn't be sure, it sounded like a dying dolphin.

"JACK!" I shouted.

"Oh, so you're going to have your _boyfriend_ protect you? How... Weak," I walked up to him and took the spoon and slapped him in the face. Yes. I slapped him with a spoon. He recoiled grabbing his cheek.

"Weak huh? Want to rethink that? Spoons can hurt," That's when Jack came in.

"Jack! Ugh…" Zeke attacked me pining me down on the ground.

"You and your mother were the same, weak"

"ZEKE, get off Kim!" Jack shouted , he didn't need to say that though.

My face turned bright red. I wasn't embarrassed though, I was _really _angry. I smiled at Zeke and kicked him as hard as I could against this chest and he went flying back far. I stood up. "My mother is NOT weak," I walked over to Zeke who was rubbing the back of his head. "And neither am I," I made him stand up and put his hands behind his back.

"Jack," I called to the shocked boy standing in the kitchen door way. His face swung back to me when I called. "Call the police. I'll call… My mother."

()()()()

"Come on," the police officer said to Zeke pushing his head into the car. I was on the porch talking to my mother.

"Kim, I'm so sorry. I should have told you that I was dating him and everything," I hugged her.

"It's alright," then I saw a man in the corner of my eye walk up to Jack. It was his dad. I knew it because Jack was an exact photo copy as him. Jack didn't look surprised. He looked really mad. I walked over and sat down next to Jack. Jack looked at me, then to his dad. He draped his arm around my shoulder. It felt… _good. _

"What are you doing here? Leave," Jack's dad looked at Jack then to me.

"You recognize me, don't you Kim," then he looked to the arm Jack had around me. "I always knew you guys would start to like each other."

"That's none of your business, LEAVE," Jack's dad put his hands up in surrender. Then he walked away.

Jack turned to me, "Ok, Kim he was right about one thing," he looked into my eyes and took his arm from my shoulder. He grabbed my hands. "I do like you," That's when I couldn't control it. My smile grew so big, I swear it was going to jump off my face.

"I like you too," and we embraced for a very long time.

**Holy crap. This Fanfiction is over. Done. Finished. I am so happy for all my reviewers and everything. Alright guys. So this is how its gonna work for now on. I'm starting a new Kickin' it fanficiton (details on my profile) this time I am going to write the whole story and post chapters on "update days" like my friend. I know I explained it up there^^ awhile but I really want you guys to REMEMBER! And PWEASE REVIEW!**

**K, bye.**

**-Dani**


End file.
